Harvesters are used in the agricultural industry to harvest a variety of crops, including corn. Corn harvesters generally include a corn head with dividers and collection mechanisms configured to collect corn from the field. For example, FIG. 1 shows a traditional corn harvester 10 including a corn head 12 with a plurality of dividers 14. The corn harvester 10 can include a transverse auger 16 disposed behind the dividers 14. Attachments can be mounted to the divider to assist in guiding tall corn stalks into the collection mechanism. For corn stalks that have fallen or are located near the ground, powered augers are mounted to the divider to assist in collection. For example, FIG. 2 shows a traditional corn head 50 including a plurality of dividers 52 with augers 54 mounted to the end dividers 52.
Mounting an attachment or a powered auger can be time-consuming due to the necessity of bolting multiple components to the divider. Further, powered augers cannot be mounted to the divider simultaneously with mounting of the attachment, thereby necessitating a significant amount of labor to interchange the components when harvesting corn stalks of different heights and at different locations relative to the ground.